


예측 가능한 패턴

by ImSijik



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 캐스타스펠라와 섀도우위버가 브라이트문의 궁전 도서관에서 합니다.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Kudos: 7





	예측 가능한 패턴

브라이트문의 궁전 도서관은 미스타코르의 도서관과 비교해도 손색이 없을 만큼 다양한 마법 서적을 갖추고 있었다. 그 중에서 가장 눈에 띄는 것은 브라이트문의 룬스톤인 문스톤에 대한 심층 연구 보고서였다. 미스타코르에서 접할 수 있었던 룬스톤에 대한 정보는 극히 한정되어 있었다. 기껏 해야 각 국의 룬스톤이 각기 어떤 힘을 갖고 있는지에 대한 소개서가 전부였다. 섀도우위버는 오랜 세월 룬스톤에 대해 연구했지만, 그건 블랙가넷에 한정된 것이었기에 문스톤에 대한 연구 보고서를 발견했을 때 흥분을 감출 수가 없었다. 아마도 글리머는 이런 연구 보고서가 궁전 도서관에 있다는 사실조차 모르고 있을 것이다. 연구 보고서 위에 잔뜩 내려앉은 먼지의 두께로 보건데 이곳에 놓인 이후로 누구도 손대지 않은 게 확실했다.

섀도우위버는 먼지가 날리지 않게 연구 보고서의 표지와 모서리를 소매 끝으로 닦아냈다. 그리고 조심스럽게 책장을 넘겼다. 보고서의 연구 개요는 섀도우위버가 생각한 것보다 훨씬 더 많은 것을 다루고 있었다. 문스톤의 작동 및 각인 원리부터 문스톤의 힘을 이용한 일반 마법식에 대입한 연구 결과 등, 그동안 섀도우위버가 블랙가넷을 통해 혼자 알아내야 했던 것들이 이 연구 보고서에 전부 들어 있었다.

‘공주들이란 참 무심하단 말이지.’

글리머가 궁전 도서관을 살피는데 조금만 시간을 썼어도 자신의 힘을 조절하는 일이 한결 수월해졌을 터였다. 섀도우위버는 문스톤의 각인 원리를 확인하며 자신이 알고 있는 블랙가넷의 각인 원리와의 차이를 분석했다. 글리머와의 수업은 늘 즐거웠으나 가끔씩 좁혀지지 않는 거리가 있었다. 기본적으로 문스톤은 블랙가넷과 달리 사용자의 신체에 부담을 주지 않았다. 그러다보니 정확하게 문스톤의 힘을 어느 정도로 끌어낼 수 있는지 섀도우위버로서는 감이 잡히지 않았다. 글리머가 여기서 더 힘을 끌어내도 되는지, 충전할 수 있는 문스톤의 양은 어느 정도인지 모든 것들이 예측 불가의 영역에 있었다. 글리머를 통해 그 한계치를 확인하려는 시도를 한 적도 있었으나, 수업에 괜한 위험을 동반할 필요는 없었다. 글리머의 의지가 아무리 강하다 해도 고작 어린 아이에 불과했다. 통제할 수 없는 힘에 노출되어 고통을 경험하고 나면 언제든 자신과의 수업을 그만 둘 수도 있는 어린 아이, 섀도우위버에게 글리머는 그런 존재였다. 아이의 학습과 성장을 도와주는 건 언제나 인내심이 강한 어른의 몫이어야 했고, 섀도우위버는 이 연구 보고서와의 만남을 진심으로 기뻐했다.

“뭐하는 거야?”

자리로 돌아가는 것도 잊고 한참을 책장 앞에 서서 연구 보고서를 읽고 있을 때, 섀도우위버는 자신의 허리춤으로 다가오는 기척을 느끼고 고개를 틀어 뒤를 보았다. 캐스타스펠라였다.

“지난번에 선물 받은 실이 많이 남아서 말이야.” 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 물음에도 멈추지 않고 그대로 섀도우위버의 허리를 양손으로 꽉 잡았다.

“글리머나 아도라는 내가 스웨터를 짜줘도 입는 걸 본 적이 없어. 걔네한테 줘봤자 아까운 실만 날리는 거니까, 차라리 당신한테 짜주는 게 낫겠다 싶어서.”

“그래서 내 치수를 손으로 재보는 거야?” 연구 보고서를 덮으며 섀도우위버가 말했다.

“옷을 입은 채 확인하는 게 의미가 있나?”

“그럼 스웨터를 옷 위에 입지 어디에 입어?” 이제는 섀도우위버의 갈비뼈 아래를 쓸며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다. “당신이 뭐 스웨터랑 같이 입을 다른 옷이 있기나 해?”

정말이지 캐스타스펠라는 엉뚱한 사람이었다. 지나치리만큼 상대에게 무심하면서 동시에 사랑스러워 견딜 수 없을 만큼 상냥했다. 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라의 그런 점을 좋아했다. 역시 마법사라면 이런 엉뚱한 매력에 끌리기 마련이니까. 무엇보다 자신의 몸을 만지는 캐스타스펠라의 손길이 좋았다. 순진한 목적을 가졌으면서, 동의를 구하지 않고 멋대로 만지는 다정한 손길이 섀도우위버의 눈에 얼마나 사랑스러워 보이는지 캐스타스펠라는 알까?

“아직도 내 몸을 모르다니 실망인데.”

섀도우위버는 연구 보고서를 내려놓고 갈비뼈 언저리에서 멈춘 캐스타스펠라의 손 위로 자신의 손을 겹쳤다. 캐스타스펠라는 고개를 들어 섀도우위버를 올려다보았다. 가면을 쓰고 있었지만 섀도우위버가 웃고 있는 게 보일 만큼, 가면의 흰색 선이 손톱처럼 휘어 있었다. 캐스타스펠라는 그제야 자신이 한 행동이 얼마나 이상한지 깨닫고는 얼굴을 붉혔다. 캐스타스펠라가 섀도우위버에게서 손을 빼내려하자 섀도우위버의 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라의 손을 잡아 그대로 자신의 가슴 위로 끌어당겼다. 섀도우위버의 가슴은 캐스타스펠라의 손에 다 들어올 만큼 작았다. 섀도우위버가 캐스타스펠라의 손등을 압박하자 옷 아래로 곤두 선 돌기가 느껴졌다. 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라의 손가락 사이로 자신의 손가락을 밀어 넣더니 작게 원을 그렸다. 가면 아래로 신음소리가 터져 나오자 캐스타스펠라는 자신도 모르게 주변을 살폈다. 이곳은 브라이트문의 궁전 도서관이었다. 브라이트문의 감옥 같지 않은 감옥과 달리 누구든 찾아올 수 있는 곳이었다. 혹시라도 누군가 들어와 이 모습을 보기라도 한다면 큰일이었다. 여기서 그만 두어야 했다.

“캐스타스펠라, 집중해야지.” 가면을 벗으며 섀도우위버가 말했다.

“스웨터를 짜주겠다며. 그러면 구석구석 정확하게 확인해야 할 거 아니야.”

섀도우위버는 제 손에 잡힌 캐스타스펠라의 손가락을 입가로 끌어당겼다. 검지와 중지 아래로 섀도우위버의 차가운 입술이 느껴지자 캐스타스펠라는 도서관 입구 쪽으로 향해 있던 고개를 돌려 다시 섀도우위버를 올려다보았다. 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라와 눈을 맞춘 채 입술을 천천히 벌리더니 그대로 캐스타스펠라의 손가락을 삼켰다. 차가운 입술과 달리 섀도우위버의 혀는 미지근해서 오히려 뜨겁게 느껴질 정도였다. 섀도우위버는 자신의 입 안으로 들어온 캐스타스펠라의 손가락을 혀로 천천히 굴리며 눈을 깜빡였다.

‘정신 차려, 캐스타스펠라! 지금이라도 멈춰야 해!’

하지만 캐스타스펠라의 시도는 실패로 돌아가고 말았다. 캐스타스펠라가 손가락을 빼내려하자 섀도우위버의 턱에 힘이 들어갔다. 손가락을 빼기라도 하면 물어뜯어버리겠다는 듯, 섀도우위버의 찢어진 입술 사이로 낮게 으르렁 거리는 소리가 새어나왔다. 도저히 인간의 것으로는 보이지 않는 동공이 확장되면서 탁한 초록색 눈동자가 번뜩였다. 그 모습에 캐스타스펠라는 아랫배가 죄여오는 것을 느꼈다. 더 이상 충동을 억누를 수가 없었다.

캐스타스펠라는 자신의 손가락을 뿌리 끝까지 섀도우위버의 입 안으로 쑤셔 넣었다. 목구멍을 찔러오는 손가락에 섀도우위버가 헛구역질을 했지만, 캐스타스펠라는 멈추지 않았다.

“집중해야지. 구석구석 정확하게 확인해달라며.”

섀도우위버는 눈물을 머금은 채 허리를 앞으로 고꾸라트렸다. 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 행동을 용납할 수 없다는 듯 손가락을 더 깊숙이 넣어 강제로 몸을 일으키게 했다. 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 등에 자신의 가슴을 바싹 붙이더니, 다른 한 손으로 붉은 색 로브를 위로 끌어올렸다. 캐스타스펠라의 손이 흉터투성이인 허벅지 안쪽으로 미끄러져 들어오자 섀도우위버는 본능적으로 흘러내리는 로브를 붙잡아 허리 위로 올렸다.

섀도우위버의 아래는 이미 잔뜩 젖어 있었다. 캐스타스펠라는 손톱 끝으로 섀도우위버의 젖은 음핵 위를 살살 긁었다. 그러자 섀도우위버의 몸이 크게 휘청였다. 섀도우위버의 입 밖으로 터져 나오려던 신음소리는 캐스타스펠라의 손가락에 막혀 고통스럽게 목 뒤로 넘어갔다. 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 목을 잘근 잘근 깨물었다. 캐스타스펠라의 입술은 섀도우위버의 얼굴에 난 흉터를 따라 조금씩 위로 올라갔다. 캐스타스펠라의 입맞춤은 다정했지만, 고통스러웠다. 오래된 상처 위에 자극이 가해지자 얼굴이 타는 듯이 아팠다.

“이런 거 좋아하나 봐?” 섀도우위버의 안쪽을 검지와 중지로 살짝 벌리며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다. “여기가 엄청 부풀어 올랐는걸.”

섀도우위버는 이제 울고 있었다. 핏발이 잔뜩 선 눈에서 흘러내리는 눈물을 보자 캐스타스펠라는 소름이 끼쳤다. 언제나 모든 걸 알고 있다는 듯 내려다보던 저 추한 눈동자가 고통에 몸부림치며 애원하듯 자신을 보고 있다는 사실에 다시 한 번 아랫배가 죄여왔다.

캐스타스펠라는 잔뜩 부어 좁아진 섀도우위버의 안쪽으로 손가락을 집어넣으며 섀도우위버의 눈동자를 혀로 핥았다. 갑작스러운 자극에 섀도우위버의 무릎이 굽혀지며 캐스타스펠라의 손가락을 꽉 조였다. 캐스타스펠라는 손가락을 내벽 더 깊숙이 집어넣어 섀도우위버를 일으켜 세웠다. 깡말라 튀어나온 골반 뼈가 캐스타스펠라의 다리 사이에 부딪혔다. 캐스타스펠라는 멈추지 않고 손가락을 휘저으며 섀도우위버의 몸을 자기 안쪽으로 잡아당겼다.

캐스타스펠라의 손짓에 맞춰 섀도우위버의 허리가 위아래로 움직였다. 손가락이 움직일 때마다 축축해진 손바닥이 음핵을 짓이기듯 압박했다. 풀려버린 다리는 더 이상 쓸모가 없었다. 섀도우위버는 책장을 잡은 채 간신히 버티고 서서 뜨거운 숨을 토해냈다.

질척이는 소리가 커다란 도서관의 벽에 부딪혀 울려 퍼졌다. 섀도우위버의 위와 아래를 막은 손가락들을 따라 물줄기가 흘러내렸다. 절정에 다다르자 섀도우위버는 책장을 잡고 있던 손을 놓치고 허리를 뒤로 꺾었다. 섀도우위버의 머리카락이 캐스타스펠라의 위로 떨어지며 바르르 떨었다. 캐스타스펠라 또한 마찬가지였다. 캐스타스펠라는 허벅지로 섀도우위버를 꽉 붙들었다.

캐스타스펠라가 손가락을 빼내자 섀도우위버는 숨을 꺽꺽 거리며 차가운 대리석 바닥 위로 쓰러졌다. 섀도우위버는 익사하는 사람처럼 제대로 숨도 쉬지 못 한 채 바닥에 쓰러지더니 약한 경련을 일으키며 몸을 둥글게 말았다. 그러면서도 캐스타스펠라에게서 시선을 떼지는 않았다. 잔뜩 충혈 된 눈으로 발갛게 달아오른 캐스타스펠라의 얼굴을 올려다보며 섀도우위버는 입꼬리를 말아 올렸다.

“하아…… 확실하게…… 확인…… 한 것…… 같…… 네……. 그렇…… 지?”

자기 손에 절정을 맞고도 우위에 있다는 듯 웃는 섀도우위버의 얼굴에 캐스타스펠라는 무릎을 꿇고 붉은 로브를 붙잡았다.

“아니, 아직 잘 모르겠는데?” 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 목덜미를 잡아 일으켰다. “스웨터가 그렇게 쉽게 짤 수 있는 게 아니라서 말이야.”

도서관의 대리석 바닥 위로 구두굽이 부딪히는 소리가 울려 퍼졌지만 둘의 귀에는 들리지 않았다. 난데없는 도서관의 새로운 침입자도 부디 그러길 바랄 뿐이었다.


End file.
